1. Field
This invention relates to flywheels. More particularly, the invention is related to rotatable flywheels used on stationary exercise cycles and the like in which the flywheel perimeter surface is in frictional contact with a stationary strap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exercise cycles using a flywheel which rotates against a stationary resistance strap are well known. The total force required to attain and maintain a particular rotational speed is dependent upon the inertia of the flywheel as well as the friction imposed on the flywheel by the strap.
Exercise machines such as stationary cycles which employ inertia flywheels are known to use metal as the material of construction for the flywheel. With typical metal flywheels, the heat produced by friction imposed by the strap is readily dissipated. However, metal flywheels are typically heavy, thereby increasing packaging and shipping costs. Further, exercise machines with metal flywheels may be difficult to move or reposition for use for some users, particularly older or infirm users. Further, metal flywheels are typically cast and may require balancing, machining, painting or other processing in the course of manufacture and therefore may be relatively expensive.